To Dream or Not To Dream
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Seth had a dream where he walked in on Dean and Roman kissing. When he wakes up, he expects that his friends kissing had happened. Confused and humored, Seth's friends denied it. Somehow, it ends up in a somewhat odd argument. One-shot.


A/N: I think I may have had a dream where I was currently writing this and doing a word search at the same time. However, in my dream, my mom's dog wasn't licking or 'love' biting my arm and hand.

* * *

Seth woke up in bed, having the most vividest dream, ever. He clearly remembered stumbling upon Roman and Dean kissing, clearly enjoying it too much. Seth shuddered.

Unless he was in a show where a character stumbles upon their friends, who hate each other, dating or making-out, passes out and then wakes up believing that it was a dream. The character's friends have their friend believe it was a dream and then at the end of the episode, reveal that it did happen.

Well, Seth wasn't going to be played like a game. He looked to see Dean…doing a word search and Roman…eating a sandwich? They weren't all over each other like Seth was kind of expecting.

"I can't find Resurrection Creek on this damn puzzle!" Dean ranted, while glaring at the little booklet.

"Why are you bitching at me? Look in the back where the answers are," Roman replied.

"No. I want to solve this on my own," Dean whined.

"Stop talking so loud, you're going to wake Seth," Roman said.

Seth decided to voice his opinion. "You both bitch more than my mom when she hasn't gotten laid in a month. Sort of like Dean, except he didn't get laid in almost a year."

"Maybe I don't want to contact a STD," Dean said. There was an underlying 'again.'

He once slept with some woman who never told him that she had an STD. Luckily Dean had a curable one. When Dean had told them about it, they laughed, and Dean didn't speak to them for three months. He hung out with Dolph Ziggler and Neville. He even roomed and traveled with them at one point. Seth and Roman were sure that Dean told them about why he was mad at them.

Roman remembered that Summer Rae asked him if he had broken up with Dean and asked if there was something that she can do to help them get back together again.

Seth decided to tell them about the dream he had. "I had a dream—"

"So did Martin Luther King Jr.," Dean replied.

Seth decided to act surprised, "Really? I had no idea. Please tell me more."

"How about I hold a pillow over your face till you stop struggling?" Dean asked, sounding irritated.

"That's rude," Roman said.

"Thank you Roman," Seth said, happily.

"You should get him passed out drunk and put his face down in the pillow. He'll suffocate that way," Roman replied. Dean laughed and nodded.

Seth looked at them both, horrified. "You're both so fucked up. I'm surprised that you both aren't bi and dating." Dean and Roman looked at them, both not amused.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Like, if you both were really dating, would you tell me?" Seth asked, watching their reactions carefully.

"But we're not dating," Dean said.

" _If_ you were…" Seth started.

"What is this even _about_?" Roman asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I had this dream that you two were…you know…kissing…" Seth said, sounding flustered. Roman and Dean looked at him, with emotionless expresses.

Dean looked amused, "You're getting worried over a _dream_?"

"If I was bi, I think I can do better than Dean," Roman replied.

Dean was offended, "What does that mean?"

"That if I was bi, I believe that I can find someone better," Roman said.

Seth was incredulous, "Really?"

"You find me unappealing?" Dean asked, even more offended.

"I didn't say _that_ ," Roman said.

"That's what you're implying," Dean replied. "I'm not… _unappealing_." He still sounded offended.

"I never said that you're unappealing," Roman said.

He couldn't believe his friends were actually having this conversation. "What the fuck is happening here?"

As if he didn't hear Seth, Dean replied, "You said that you can do 'better' than me."

"You did say that," Seth said.

"You don't have a certain appeal to me," Roman said. It was like Seth didn't exist.

"Apparently I do, if Seth is dreaming about us kissing," Dean replied.

"It was a goddamn dream Dean," Roman countered.

"Don't forget the Divas and Superstars that think you two are a couple. Also the fans," Seth replied. "Apparently they believe you two make a good couple."

* * *

Seth noticed how Dean was a bit pissed off about the fact that Roman believes that he can do better than him.

John Cena noticed something was off when Dean and Roman were tagging together against the New Day. So he walked up to Seth. "What's wrong with your friends now?"

"They had an argument, I guess you can call it that," Seth replied.

"What was it about?" John asked, curious.

Seth didn't want to tell John about the conversation, and twist it around. John was betting money on Roman and Dean revealing that they're 'bi and going to come out by saying that they were dating.'

"It was something on the news," Seth replied. "It was over the forest fires."

"I don't want to know how they argue over something like that," John said.

They watched the monitor; Xavier Woods was saying something to Dean. Dean was on the mat, next to Xavier Woods,

"Just _shut up_!" Dean shouted at him. "Shut up you idiot!"

"Did he just quote—" John trailed off.

Seth nodded, "He just did." Xavier looked stunned.

* * *

"Xavier Woods is so fucking annoying at times," Dean said. "He's cool, but he's horrible at trash-talking. He gets annoying at times too."

Roman was amused, "So horrible that you just had to quote Toy Story at him?"

"That's the first thing that popped into my head," Dean replied.

" _Toy Story_ ," Roman emphasized.

"Blake loves the movies," Dean replied. "Last year, I had to watch all three movies in one sitting, while he was in the mental hospital because they cheered him up. Would you put up with that to cheer your cousin up?" Roman and Seth looked at each other. "No? I didn't think so. So shut up." Dean walked away.

Seth looked at Roman. "I'm still wondering if you guys really did kiss or if it was all a dream." Roman followed after Dean. "It was an honest question! Come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

* * *

A/N: I was on Youtube, watching a video titled 100 Greatest Shut Ups in film. Toy Story was one of them and I couldn't help but put that in there. Sometimes I wish I could tell Xavier Woods to shut up. Even my dad finds him annoying. My mom happens to like New Day. I think they're okay.

I read somewhere that a woman had gotten a curable STD from a guy who never told her that he has one. I borrowed that idea and gave that little piece of backstory to Dean.


End file.
